


Sandies Smut Prompt/Req Fills

by DomVirge (RonniRotten)



Series: Smut Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Impact Play, Language Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/DomVirge
Summary: the title says it alladding tags as i go





	1. Talkative (LoSleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1045  
> Logan is weak for dirty talk, more specially Sleep’s dirty talk which is filthy, without filters, and downright embarrassingly arousing. Logan really has to try not to come too early.

* * *

 

Logan couldn't help it that his eyes were watering, Remy's cock was hitting the back of his throat and stretching his lips.

"Mm, fuck, babe your mouth is so hot and wet," Remy groaned,"It's like you were waiting all day to taste my fat cock." Logan moaned as he sucked and lapped at the length. He spread his legs further, lowering his bare ass over Remy's chest.

"Look at this!" Remy chuckled and smacked it, "my little slut is dripping wet." He trailed a finger down his crack, over his soaked folds and pseudo-scrotum, to his thin flaccid cock.

"I want to bury my dick in this slick heat. Boo, you have no idea how much I want to fuck you until you can't walk anymore." Remy commented, watching the way his walls throbbed and oozed. Logan moaned around his length, bobbing his head and letting his eyes roll back in his skull.

"Mm, you like that? You want me to tell you how hard I'm going to fuck you, until you're twitching and clenching around me?" Remy teased as he rubbed Logan in just the right spot. 

"Or maybe I'll stretch this cute little cleft." Remy hummed as his slicked fingers circled his asshole, "Would you like that, babe? You want a nice fat cock in your ass?"

"Remy!" Logan whined, pulling away from his treat with a pop, "I can't take it!"

"Aw, babe, are you that turned on by the sound of my voice?"

"No, it's not that—I mean—fuck—keep talking like that and I'll—"

"Oh! You mean if I tell you how bad I want to inflate this dick–" he ran his hand down Logan's length, "–and ride you like the stallion you are until I'm screaming your name and begging for more, you'll cum for me?"

"Remy!" Logan whined, "please!"

"Please what? Keep talking about all the filthy rotten things I want to do to you? Shut up and eat your ass? Or maybe you just want me to get to the part where I deliver on those promises."

"God, hurry, please!" Logan whined and swayed his hips from side to side. Remy licked his lips and chuckled.

"You don't have to call me that just so I'll stop teasing!" Remy purred before pressing two fingers into his slick entrance. Logan's moan was music to his ears and the way those walls melded around his fingers made Remy's cock twitch. He pumped his fingers in and out, stretching his partner wide open. Logan was rocking back onto his fingers, moaning shamelessly, clumsily rubbing his chest and neck against Remy's red cock. 

"Babe, you're so hot and completely soaked. I might just blow my load fingering you. I bet you'd love that, my cum all over your cute face, a thick, salty snack for a sexy little slut."

"Fuck yeah!" Logan gasped, "I want you to cum on my face! I want you to cum on my face and fill me! Remy I'm close!"

"You can cum, baby, after you tell me exactly what you are."

"I'm a little slut who needs your cock!" Logan whined as he continued to grind on Remy's fingers, throbbing and pulling them in as far as they would go.

"That's right, mmm, you're my little cockslut. I'll fuck you in all your tight holes, fill you up and plug you up until you're a mess. Then I'll ride you, watching your blissed out face. Bet you'd love getting your hands on this ass. And I won't stop talking unless you want me to use my mouth for better things, like taking your cock down my throat."

"Ahh Remy!" Logan keened as his back arched hips bucked wildly. A rush of fluid crashed over Remy's fingers and Logan clenched and throbbed around them. But it was the drawn-out moan that exploded from Logan's mouth that sent Remy over the edge. He came all over Logan's face and he was still rock-hard.

"Holy shit!" Logan gasped as Remy removed his fingers. He rolled onto his back and panted, lifting his head to see Remy get on his knees and lick his fingers clean, laving his sliver tongue over and between the digits, eyes closed in utter bliss. He peeked at Logan through one eye and smirked.

"Enjoy the show? Gimme a sec and I'll clean your fingers too."

"I wanted a taste." Logan pouted. Remy pulled his hand away and wiggled his fingers for Logan to see.

"You want a kiss while I hump your leg?"

"My leg?"

"What can I say? I love rubbing my dick on you. You're my sexy little nerd and I want to make you hot and bothered with every inch of this bod."

"Let me catch my breath and clean my face first."

"You really want to clean my cum off? But you wear it so well!" Remy teased and crawled over Logan, "It looks so good on you, like a glaze on the sweetest snack."

"I'm positive. Now if you don't mind." Logan said, trying to get up, but Remy guided him back down.

"It's my fault, let me handle this, cupcake."

"Cupcake?"

"Mhm. And you know you gotta lick off the frosting before anything." Remy chuckled and swooped down, dragging his tongue over a trail of cum on Logan's cheek. Logan scrunched up his face as Remy licked away his own cum.

"Mmm, you know what would make this taste better?" Remy cooed once he was finished cleaning his nerd. Logan could see the off-white substance on his tongue.

"Shut up and kiss me." Logan huffed and dragged Remy into a needy kiss, pushing his tongue into Remy's accepting mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other, dancing between their mouths. The only thing better than the salty taste was the way Remy took control, teasing Logan's palate and clawing down his sides to his hips. 

"Babe," Remy gasped when he broke away, "you are amazing!"

"Inflate me." Logan ordered, curling his fingers through Remy's hair, trying to pull him back down as he rose up on his forearms. Remy gently bit his lower lip to tease and smirked.

"Babe I will blow you up and blow you til you blow." he winked and trailed his hand across to Logan's sac. Peppering Logan's neck with bites and kisses, Remy squeezed the pump between Logan's legs and drank in his musical moans. Such a sensitive thing!

"Baby, once you're at attention I'm gonna lube up and take all of you in. Can't wait for you to fill me, there's no better dick for that. It fills me better than any toy could hope to, even that monster you used to use."

"God Remy!" Logan whined. Remy kept squeezing his balls, causing his cock to stand erect.

"You remember, the one that took four fingers for prep and still tore me in half. I was bulging while you worked those hips, a sobbing, desperate whore."

"Please!"

"Please what? Get the lube? Honey you're so soaked I could use that. How hot would that be? Makes me wanna ride you until I'm screaming your name like a prayer." Remy ran a hand over Logan’s cock and got up to grab the lube.

He came back not a moment later to find Logan made a pile of pillows to lounge on. Remy crawled over him and generously lubed his cock, not interested in stretching himself. Poor Logan wailed and moaned, so sensitive to the stimulation. Music to Remy’s ears.

Remy sank onto him without warning, stroking his own cock as he adjusted.

“Babe, you’re so deep! You like my tight ass squeezing your cock?” Remy groaned, watching Logan for any sign of discomfort. Logan was crying tears of pleasure, unable to think about anything other than the sensation in his cock.

“Aw, babe, wait til I start moving!” Remy teased, “I’m gonna go so hard, so fast, grinding on your special cock--make a mess out of my little rich boy.”

“Please!” Logan whimpered. Remy smirked and rose up, slamming back down and setting a fast pace. He watched Logan squirm with greedy eyes, drinking in the ecstasy on his face. His own cock bobbed and bounced between them as he aimed to hit all the good places over and over.

“Fuck! So good!” Remy gasped. His thighs shook from the effort but he couldn’t stop, not yet.

“Remy! Gonna! Gonna!” Logan cried. He was so close, so sensitive. Remy wasn’t much better either. A coil in his abdomen was ready to burst.

“Then cum and use those hips when you do! I wanna cum all over you! So cute covered in my cum!”

“Remy!” Logan cried out as his hips bucked wildly, slamming into Remy without abandon. Remy rapidly stroked himself, aiming for Logan’s chest. With one final buck, Remy screamed, releasing all over his nerd.

He climbed off Logan and smirked at the poor blissed out nerd panting on the bed. He really was absolutely adorable like this, messy and unrefined. Remy slowly deflated Logan’s cock, earning yet another whine from Logan, before grabbing a damp towel to clean them both off.

“Babe,” Remy said as he curled up next to Logan, “You really are a snack.”

“Stop talking,” Logan grumbled, snuggling closer, “Your filthy mouth will lead to another round I don’t have the energy for.”

“Aw, but how am I supposed to tell you I love you?”

“That’s acceptable, now shush.” Logan mumbled before drifting off. Remy wouldn’t turn down the chance to nap with his nerd, it was wonderful to cuddle such stoic yet subby boy like this.


	2. Indecisive (Loginxiety)

It was never a good idea to have Logan tied up for too long, not without something to keep him occupied. It was his mistake for letting Roman and Virgil share him, since sharing didn’t work out so well with them.

“Aww, look at you,” Virgil jeered as he stroked Logan’s aching cock, “ready to cum already. Pathetic.” Logan whined and arched into his touch, heat searing his core and sweat coating his brow. He could feel the seams of his tie digging into his cheeks, effectively gagging him, and he had no problem lapping at the fabric while he panted from the stimulation. He was so close! Just a little more!

“Oh no, you’re not allowed yet.” Virge purred darkly and let him go, causing Logan to throw his head onto the pillows and groan.

“Not allowed? Virgil, let him finish. It won’t be the last time he cums tonight. Far from it.”

“What are you talking about? I’m edging this nerd until he can’t think.”

“Why? Logan likes to be overstimulated to the point he can’t walk.”

“Who do you think is in charge here Princess?”

“Obviously not a commoner like you. Let this prince call the shots.”

And so the bickering began. Logan glared at the pair. He was there, spread open, bound and gagged, and in dire need of some an unforgiving, ruthless assault on his senses and a cock or two pounding into him like he were a filthy slut. But no, it was impossible to get those two apart once they got going, at least with just a glare. Logan used his tongue to coax the tie out of his mouth. 

“Will you two spare me your bickering and fuck me already?!” Logan snapped, “Flip a coin and choose before I ask someone else to reduce me to a puddle of goo!” That shut them up. Roman and Virgil shared a look and waited for the other to pull out a coin or something. And then Roman had an idea.

“Why don’t we plug his cock and edge him, then we fuck him over and over until he’s nothing more than a hungry cockslut. And at the end, maybe we let him blow his load, as a sort of grand finale.”

“You mean like sounding?”

“Oh god, please!” Logan whined.

“I’m down. It’s going to be a very long night.” Virgil hummed darkly. Logan could only whimper in response. He couldn’t ask for more

 

 


	3. Closeted (Royality)

“Patton!” Roman gasped. The moral side had him pinned to the wall, sucking a dark bruise on his neck. The Prince’s entire body was engulfed in a fire that only burned hotter at Patton’s touch.

“What is it Princey?” Patton teased, adjusting his grip to hold Roman’s wrists above his head with one hand. He locked eyes with Roman in the dim light, his twinkling with mischief while Roman’s were clouded with lust.

“Please, we’re stuck here until the others get back and I need you now!” Roman whined. Patton’s free hand trailed down his bare chest until it reached his clothed bulge.

“You’re so cute, Ro!” Patton hummed as he rubbed Roman’s cock. Roman bit his lip and whimpered. Patton was eyeing his cock as it shifted in his hand, drawing more delicious moans from the prince. He could listen to Roman for hours.

“Patton, you don’t just say that!”

“Why not? You’re my cute little prince, hard and begging for me. And you were going to try and seduce me when we got to your room, weren’t you? It’s adorable!” Patton chuckled and undid Roman’s pants, giggling as they slipped down his hips.

“It’s not adorable.” Roman argued, whimpering pathetically as Patton’s hand brushed past his balls so he could tease Roman’s slick and stretched hole.

“It is. And it’s adorable to see how badly you wanted me. How many fingers did you manage?” Patton purred, leaning in to press a kiss to Roman’s flushed cheek, “¿Cuantos dedos, Roman?” (How many fingers)

“No fair!” Roman whined, grinding his hips down, chasing the friction. Patton knew how much of a turn-on it was for the prince to hear his second language in such a situation.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Patton teased, removing his hand from the prince. (What was that?)

“Tres, Papi.” Roman whimpered and stared at Patton with wide eyes. Patton smiled and captured his lips in a heated kiss. (Three, Daddy)

“Buen chico.” Patton chuckled and shed his own slacks. He pressed Roman against the wall, letting the prince trap his waist with his thighs, and slowly pressed in, panting and gasping in tandem with the prince sucking him in. He needed a moment to adjust to the heat clenching around him. (Good Boy)

“Mueve, Papi.” Roman hissed, “Please move Pat!” (Move, Daddy)

“Como deseés.” Patton grunted and smirked wickedly at his prince. Roman knew he was fucked, in the best possible way. (As you wish)


	4. 20 (Intrulogical)

“Twenty!” Logan cried out as the paddle hit his sore red ass again. He was on his hands and knees on his bed, naked and sobbing. The only thing worse than the pain was the throbbing in his cock. The side holding the paddle chuckled and set it aside.

“I think you learned your lesson, Teach.”

“Yes Sire!”

“And you won’t ever try to touch yourself while I’m getting off again?”

“No Sire!”

“Good boy!” Remus purred and crouched behind him to get a look at his handiwork. He could never get enough of that pert round ass, especially like this. There were purple blotchy bruises forming all the way down his thighs and a few beads of blood where the impacted was just a little too hard. Well they didn’t need that mess on top of what was coming.

Remus leaned in and dragged his tongue over the curve of a cheek, clearing the blood as he went. Logan shivered as the duke panted over his stinging flesh. The slight graze of his mustache tickled, making Logan’s cock leak.

“Sire, please!” Logan keened, arching his back in a desperate attempt to keep his body under control. He was hot, and the coiling in his abdomen was wound so tightly it could snap at any second.

“Ah, ah,” Remus teased, his breath still ghosting over Logan’s sensitive skin, “I’m not done with you yet, pet. You aren’t allowed to cum, not until I say so.” He chuckled wickedly and pressed a kiss to one of the large bruises, swirling his tongue over it to make Logan whine.

“Please, Sire!” Logan begged and shifted his legs, as if that would help him relieve the pressure in his cock. Remus, the bastard, planted another kiss to a different bruise, clawing into the supple flesh of the other cheek with one hand while the other reached around and grasped Logan’s dick.

He stroked it slowly, drinking in Logan’s cries. He loved the way Logan’s legs shook and how his fingers and toes curled as he fought the sensation. He teased the head with his thumb as he dragged his tongue over the soft skin he was kissing.

“Sire! My King! I can’t–can’t hold it! Please! Please! Let me cum!” Logan begged, tears spilling from his eyes as he fought against the ecstasy threatening to take over him.

“No, and if you cum before I say so, you can expect another round of flogging!” Remus laughed and sped up his movements, squeezing ever so slightly. Logan screamed and moaned, music to Remus’ ears.

“I’m sorry, Sire!” Logan wailed just before his body quaked and white hot ropes of cum spilled from his cock, coating Remus’ hand.

He collapsed when Remus brought his hand back to his lips. Logan watched as the duke licked the salty release from his fingers in the most obscene way before licking his lips and smirking at Logan.

“Hands and knees, pet. And count in Portuguese this time. You just earned another 20.” Remus purred. Logan gasped and nodded, getting on his hands and knees again.

“Before that, tell me, pet, who are you?”

“I’m yours, Sire. I’m your disobedient stray.”

“That you are. And this time, you’ll get to take my dick if you count right.”


	5. Capture (Prinxiety)

“Shit!” Roman hissed as Virgil tugged on his bottom lip. The pair was in Roman’s room, on his bed, playing their favorite  _game_. Roman was on his back, his hair was a mess, and his coat was torn to shreds. 

“That’s what you get for trying to run away, pet.” Virgil jeered while his hand traveled down the exposed expanse of skin underneath him. Roman shivered as those cold fingers ghosted over him, making every muscle twitch in anticipation. Roman panted and whined at the slow pace wanting nothing more than for Virgil to take him.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Virge teased, with a smirk. He had a handsome prince flushed and glaring at him with glazed-over eyes. All his perfections were stripped away—his ragged attire, his mussed hair, and those beautiful lips that swelled bright pink from violent kisses.

“Please, Virgil! Please hurry!” Roman begged and reached out to pull Virgil into another heated kiss. The prince’s hands roamed over every inch of Virgil he could reach. Virgil tried to distract Roman with his tongue, teasing the most sensitive places in his mouth, as he toyed with Roman’s waistband, teasingly tugging his pants down. The poor prince was as hard as a rock and Virgil couldn’t let him suffer too much.

“Hurry?” Virgil snickered when they broke away, “But I’m not done playing with my favorite toy.” He reached down to free Roman’s cock when….

Poof!

“…So naturally, we need to bring the other two in since they influence your dreams.” Logan said plainly and summoned the last two members of the standard council. Patton was certain that Thomas’ weird sexual dreams were caused by Remus—his boys would never! Thomas was just confused.

Roman rose up first with his usual flourish, and was met with a terrified scream. Patton seemed to think he was in a fight because his shirt was completely ruined. Logan got one look at his complexion and came to a different conclusion.

“Princey, what happened to you?”

“Me? Well, you see what happened was—”

“Is there a reason you had to summon me?” Virgil grunted when he appeared on the stairs, grumpily spread on his perch. Thomas gawked at him, was that a stress boner? Could he even get those?

“Wh—” Logan sighed and rubbed his temples, “Were you two in the middle of copulating? Is that the cause behind Thomas’ sexual dreams?”

“No. That’s Remus’ job. Now if you don’t mind I was doing stuff.” Virgil sneered and sank out.

“Stuff?” Patton squeaked. Roman offered him a shy smile and shrugged.

“I’m stuff. Hot stuff! So if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to being captured!” Roman said before sinking out.

Logan, Thomas, and Patton stared at the vacant spaces in disbelief. They had the worst timing in the world!

“Hey guys! Did you like the tentacle dream?” Remus cheered when he appeared. Okay so maybe they had the second worst timing…


	6. Watching (Royality + Virgil)

“Patton—we—we shouldn’t!” Roman moaned as Patton fucked into him. He clawed for purchase on the couch’s armrest while Patton littered his back with gentle kisses, juxtaposing his pace.

“But here we are, and you’re doing amazing.” Patton hummed against his shoulder, just loud enough for Roman to hear over the sound of skin slapping.

“We could—fuck—we could get caught!” Roman whined and pressed his forehead to the armrest. He was glad to see the blanket they set up was catching any precum that dribbled from his aching cock. One less thing to worry about when Patton decided hr wanted to get messy.

“Wouldn’t you like that?” Patton purred darkly, “One of the others would see just how delicious my royal snack looks when I get my hands on him.” Roman groaned at the thought. To be seen like this–hot, sweaty, and eager to please–to have someone’s eyes on him, someone who could only lust after him and Patton and their bond, it was far too arousing.

“Patton! I can't—I can’t, please! I don’t want to cum yet!”

“No you can’t.” Virgil mused from the doorway. Roman looked up in time to catch him licking his lips and palming himself.

“Virge!” Patton greeted as if he weren’t balls deep in the prince, “You want help with that? Roman wants me to stop talking!”

“No! Keep talking! Please!” Roman begged, “Use my mouth instead!”

“I’ll just watch,” Virgil mused, “Don’t mind me at all.”

They sure didn’t.


	7. Be Our Guest (Roceit + Logan/implied Intrulogical)

Roman could taste fire as it consumed him. His thighs burned as he rolled his hips down into his master’s cock. He was shaking, clinging to Deceit’s neck, mouthing at exposed skin between moans. The way Deceit clawed into his ass and thighs left soft pink trails that stung. Roman was in heaven and hell.

“—Mmmm, and that’s why I asked you to come now.” Deceit said to the bespectacled nerd sitting near them. Logan was bright red, and though he was addressing Deceit, his eyes were locked on Roman. The Prince was so blissful, riding Deceit without a care in the world. His leaking cock bobbed between the couple when he came down hard. His body glistened with sweat and he made so much noise. Logan could watch forever.

“Enjoying the show, Logan?” Deceit chuckled, “He’s quite the performer.”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“I take it you’re imagining he’s someone else, someone trashier—I don’t mind, I’m only willing to go so far with sharing my poor perfect cock sleeve. ” he hummed and hissed as Roman ground on him. The prince was not going to be ignored.

“Master!” Roman whined, “Please, talk to me, not him. He doesn’t want to make you feel good.”

“You’re quite right. I don’t want anyone else to make me cum, just you, my darling Prince.” Deceit answered and moved his hips to meet Roman’s with a smack.

“Such a good boy. Always striving to be so very good for me.” Deceit cooed and pressed kiss after kiss to Roman’s shoulders.

Logan gawked, the tent in his pants rising. Roman’s whimpers and gasps were as musical as Deceit’s groans. He could only imagine what it would be like to have Creativity in his lap like that. Or to have his Creativity care for him like that.

“You feel so good, my Prince.” Deceit growled, slamming his hips harder. Roman keened and pulled Deceit into a sloppy, needy kiss, letting Deceit slide his tongue into his mouth.

Logan bit his lip and palmed himself. What he wouldn’t give to be in Deceit’s place, or Roman’s place, but with his own partner.

“Master!” Roman moaned, “I’m gonna—”

“Cum for me, let me fill you up.” Deceit ordered and brought a hand to Roman’s cock. He jerked Roman to completion, grunting when the royal ass clenched around him just so.

The prince came, splattering his release between them. He whined as Deceit kept fucking him slowly so close himself.

“Mmm thank you, Master.” Roman whimpered, “Thank you for thinking I’m worthy of an audience.”

“Always, darling.” Deceit grunted, so very close to his release.

“And thank you for letting Logan watch you marking me as yours and yours alone.” Roman whispered in his ear and nibbled on it, sending Deceit over the edge. Roman moaned at the rush filling him and cuddled up to Deceit, curling into him in a tired blissful daze.

It was at this point Logan sank out, needy and painfully hard. They wouldn’t miss him, too wrapped up in themselves, and he needed something and someone far more chaotic to satisfy.


	8. Released (Anxceit) (dubcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets completely owned by Virgil for sending Remus out, and it’s basically just a lot of begging (request)
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: Dubcon**

Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to rant to Remus after the mock-trial. And perhaps it wasn’t wise to loosen his hold on the creative trait. Despite his disposition, Remus couldn’t cause _that_ _much_ harm. If only. 

Deceit stepped out of the bathroom after getting cleaned up and out for a night of personal exploration. With only a towel around his waist he stepped into his bedroom and nearly had a heart attack. 

"You let _him_ out." Virgil hissed, standing in front of the bed with his arms crossed. His hoodie was gone, mainly just to look more threatening, and with arms like those, it worked.

"Oh Virgil so _nice_ of you to drop by, while I was in the shower. I'd think that's a bit ruder than waltzing in during housekeeping." Deceit hummed nonchalantly while secretly drinking in the sight of those arms, straining against the hem of those short sleeves. They could probably snap him like a twig. It was just the sight he needed to fantasize. 

"You let the Duke out. He traumatized Thomas and Patton, knocked Roman unconscious, and repeatedly attacked Logan." Virgil snarled and stalked forward, pinning Deceit to the wall, just like old times.

"I loosened my hold on him, I admit that much but am I really to blame for his actions?" Deceit questioned, allowing his eyes to wander. It seemed like someone was working out more, and those muscles were mouth-watering under that tight tee.

"He said you gave him the idea." Virgil snapped, grabbing his throat. Deceit let go of the towel in order to grab his wrist. 

"So what if I did? You know how loud my rants are! Let me go!" Deceit fought back and squirmed. This situation was arousing him and he would rather have been able to take care of his hardening cock without any broken bones. Virgil took notice of his predicament too and scoffed. 

"You want a rough fuck, I'll be sure to fuck you til you're begging me to stop. Maybe that'll teach you not to mess with us." 

Deceit's eyes went wide when Virgil forced him down on his knees. He stared up at Virgil in shock as he unzipped his pants and pulled his half-hard cock out. 

"Suck." he ordered, his voice distorting darkly. The scowl he sent Deceit's way made the snake shiver and he wrapped his lips around the head. It had been far too long since he last tasted that cock. His eyes fluttered shut as he bobbed his head, taking in more of that delicious length. It was a pleasant turn of events.

"Still a cock slut I see. Still causing trouble to get mine down your throat." Virgil growled. Deceit moaned around him, sucking harder and reaching behind himself to finger his ass and keep the slight stretch he had from before. 

"That's it, take it like a sorry little bitch." Virgil grunted and clawed into his hair with a vice grip, "After the stunt you pulled you'll be lucky if I only fuck your throat once." Deceit's eyes went wide as Virgil guided his head over his cock, roughly slamming into the back of his throat. 

Deceit gagged and desperately sucked as if his life depended on it. Tears sprung from the corners of his eyes as that throbbing hard cock hit the back of his throat. He focused on getting another finger in his ass while Virgil used him. 

His hips stuttered as his snarls got louder. Deceit closed his eyes and sucked as hard as he could until Virgil pulled out just enough to fill his mouth with cum. 

"Open." Virgil ordered and pulled out, still hard. Deceit let his jaw drop to show off the creamy load on his tongue. There was enough there to bring a dark smile to Virgil's lips. 

"Swallow it all." 

Deceit did as he was told, making his Adams apple bob for good measure. As he rolled his tongue out for inspection he stretched his fingers just a little too far and yelped. Virgil glared at him and roughly brought him down on his throbbing cock once again, pounding into the back of his throat.

"What a needy slut." Virgil huffed, "Couldn't ask for it as rough as you wanted, had to give me and everyone else more work!" 

Deceit moaned around the length and added a third finger as he gagged. Virgil was leaking already and it wouldn't take long while he was still sensitive. 

"You just love playing the fucktoy and giving me reason to wreck you!" Virgil growled as his hips lost all rhythm. He pulled out with a groan and splattered Deceit's face with cum. 

It took a moment for both of them to catch their breath. Deceit panted and stared at Virgil's softening cock, coated with his spit. 

"Sir?" Deceit croaked, causing Virgil to open his eyes. Deceit fought back a smile when he saw that dick twitch with interest. Virgil grabbed his hair and tilted his head up. A dark smile crossed his lips at the sight. 

"Not enough cum for you yet? You wear it so well."

"Sir please, please fuck my ass." he pleaded breathlessly, "Please, it's stretched and ready for you, Sir!" 

"You really think you deserve it? You think you deserve getting your ass wrecked on my cock after the stunt you pulled?" Virgil questioned condescendingly and let go of his hair. Deceit fell to his hands and stared up at Virgil with the most pitiful expression on his face.

"No Sir, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be taken by you and used to sate your lust." he pleaded, "But I didn't deserve to taste you twice either. Please, Sir, please use me as your cum dumpster. Please make me your toy for the night and use me as you wish." Virgil stared down at him with a hardened glare, stoic and unchanging, though his cock was coming back to life. 

He watched as his cum slid down the scales and land on the hardwood floor. Deceit knew it hit the floor too but didn't move, keeping his eyes locked on Virgil's face. A slight twitch of his eyebrow was all Virgil needed to communicate exactly what he wanted. 

Deceit bowed his head and lowered his face, letting his tongue dart out to lick the mess off the floor. He didn't hesitate, only wanting to please Virgil. Another drop fell from his face, and he cleaned that one up in the same fashion. It was just the thing to bring Virgil's cock to attention again. 

"Pathetic. You're so cum hungry you'll lick it off the ground." he taunted as Deceit sat back on his haunches, "Let's see how much you can take in your ass. I could fill you with so much cum you could taste it." 

"Please Sir! Please fill my pathetic ass and wreck it as you see fit! Please fuck me, Sir!" Deceit begged and leaned forward to press a kiss to that length. 

Virgil grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with a sneer. 

"Who told you you could touch?" he hissed. Deceit whimpered and shook his head. 

"No one did, Sir. I just wanted to appreciate your dick!" he whimpered and shut his eyes. 

They shot open when Virgil hoisted him up by his thighs. Deceit spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck instinctively, earning a wicked chuckle. He stared down at the naked body he was pressed against and nearly fainted. Someone was working out more, and it showed. 

"Spread your ass." Virgil ordered with a storm in his voice. Deceit leaned against the wall and reached back with both hands, spreading his cheeks. Virgil thrusted into him with no warning and began his brutal assault. 

Deceit bounced on his cock, clinging to his shoulders desperately. It was all too much too soon, and his own cock was bobbing between them, red and ready to blow. It was so good, so painful, everything he wanted that he couldn't do on his own. 

He could feel Virgil's breath on his shoulders, smell the sweat running down his skin. He wanted so badly to use his mouth to tease while his ass was brutalized by that thick length, but he wanted to be good even more. He couldn't keep from moaning and crying out, but he knew Virgil adored those sounds. 

"You like that, slut?" Virgil snarled, "Getting fucked against the wall like a filthy whore?" He growled low and thrust his hips roughly to add emphasis. Deceit moaned in his ear, his core tightening along with his balls. He was so close. So very close. 

"Sir!—I—I'm close!" he gasped, "May I—May I cum?—Please, Sir!" 

"Cum all you want slut." Virgil huffed, "But I'm not stopping. Not until you learn your lesson." 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Deceit cried out and clenched around Virgil, who was true to his word. White ropes shot from his cock and coated their bellies. And then Deceit fell limp against Virgil, yelping with each continued thrust. 

"Thank you Sir!" Deceit gasped and clawed at his shoulders. Virgil grunted and fucked into him, not caring about how overstimulated Deceit was. This was a lesson.

"So much! Sir, please be more gentle—oh god!—Please! It's too—too much, Sir!" Deceit cried. Tears were blurring his vision as another orgasm wound in him. 

"What was that, whore?" Virgil hissed, nearing his own end. 

"Please slow down! I—I'm—Fuck!" Deceit wailed as he came again. He clamped down so hard Virgil couldn't move, and that sent him over the edge with a growl. 

"Please, no more, I can't handle more." Deceit sobbed. Virgil carefully pulled him from the wall and held him close, running a hand on his back. 

"Not gonna send the douche after us again?" Virgil questioned. 

"Yes." Deceit whimpered. Virgil bit his lip and sighed. He carefully pulled out and carried Deceit to the bathroom. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and in your favorite onesie." he said, trying his best to soothe Deceit. He didn't expect to be balls deep in the guy he was trying to intimidate, and he sure didn't plan on bringing him to tears. 

"Are you alright? Did you not want the sex?" 

"I would have fought you the second you pushed me to my knees if I didn't. I'm overwhelmed but not hurt." Deceit mumbled, "Just clean us up and cuddle." He was going to be fine. 

"That can be done." Virgil hummed. And he certainly delivered on that promise too.

 


	9. Brattiness (Anxceitmus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: pre t ftm Virgil, hrt mtf Deceit, spanking, mouth fucking, referring to trans genitals with cis descriptors, pregnancy, breeding kink mention**

Dee was getting tired of her boyfriend's attitude—he acted more like a feral cat than anything and he was the moodiest thing, snapping at his lovers and then curling up to hiding in his room for hours. Remus didn't like it much either, but at least he had enough libido to fuck Virgil to exhaustion and in effect fuck away his attitude for a while. 

Dee tied her hair back as she decided what she would make for dinner—it was her turn to cook. She tapped her chin in thought when the front door slammed shut. She spun around and saw her grumpy boyfriend marching toward the bedroom. 

"Well hello to you too." she scoffed earning a death-glare and a hiss from the emo. 

"If there's a problem, use your words. I have had enough of this brattiness." 

"Brattiness?" Virgil scoffed, "What are you gonna do, put me in time out?" 

"No." she hissed and grabbed him by the hair, "I have a better idea, kitten." Virgil yelped and let her drag him to the bedroom. It wasn't often Dee would take charge like this, and it made him wet and ready for a little fight for dominance.

Remus was just sitting in bed, a little bit disheartened from an earlier incident. Jacking off under the covers wasn't easing his stress, and he didn't think things could get much better in that regard. That is, until Dee flung the door open and flung an irate Virgil inside. She slammed the door and stared Virgil down.

"Hey babes!" Remus greeted despite the tension. Dee nodded at him and kept her glare on Virgil. It was clear that she was not going to give in like usual. Virgil shivered, knowing he was about to get his just desserts. 

"Strip." she ordered coldly. Remus watched as his boyfriend whimpered and shrugged off his hoodie.

"And make sure to put on a show for Ree, the poor thing has taken enough of your shit." Dee added and examined her nails. Knowing there was no way of turning the tables, Virgil ceded bitterly, and slipped out of his jeans. At least he didn't have to sub for Remus too.

He turned to Remus and licked his lips, making the man's mouth go dry. Virgil teasingly swayed his hips and toyed with the hem of his shirt, exposing only a few inches of his soft tummy and then hiding it again before raising it higher. Remus' mouth watered as his shirt rose to reveal his unbound tits. 

Dee sat on the edge of the bed, narrowly missing the tee that flew by her head. It was certainly entertaining to watch Mr. Dom or Die playing along. Especially when he stuck his ass out and slowly teased his panties off. It was just enough to make her usually unresponsive cock twitch. 

"Get over here and across my lap, kitten." Dee ordered with a cool seductive purr in her voice. 

"Oh god don't start indulging my Bea Arthur kink!" Remus groaned as Virgil timidly did as he was told. A warm hand traced his spine from his shoulder blades to his ass, and then down to rub his sensitive folds. Virgil hissed softly when Dee pulled her hand away.

"Oh my, this soaked already?" she jeered, "How cute." She brought her hand down hard and fast, leaving a mark on Virgil's cheek and making him yelp. 

"Oh dear, you should have expected punishment!" Dee hummed condescendingly, "This is more memorable than a time out."  Her hand came down on the other cheek, making it jiggle with the force.

"Fuck you!" Virgil snarled.

"I'm not interested, but if you so desperately need cock, Remus can give you a taste when I decide it's okay." She smacked his thighs a few times, enjoying the way he yelped and wiggled over her dick. 

"Remus, darling," Dee hummed as she repeatedly brought her hand down on Virgil's ass, determined to make it glow as red as his face.

"Come here and jack off in the brat's face. I want him to see exactly what he could have if he takes his punishment well." she said, running her hand over that ass with a deceptively gentle touch that made Virgil shiver. He didn't expect to enjoy the sting.

"Yes Mistress!" Remus cheered and skipped over to stand in front of his slutty boyfriend. Virgil looked up at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. That face was priceless and Remus wanted to coat it with his cum over and over. 

"You see that, kitten?" Dee purred and slapped his ass over a hand print, making him cry out.

"Use your words, pretty boy." she ordered and smacked the same spot yet again. Virgil gasped and lurched forward slightly. 

"Yes, I see it." he whined.

"'Yes I see it—?'" she questioned and slapped his drenched cunt. 

"Mistress!" Virgil keened, gushing onto her hand. 

"That's right," Dee hummed, while she licked her hand clean, "You see my good boy stroking his fat cock for you. You look so pretty over my knee." She brought her hand down on his ass with a wet smack, eliciting a sharp cry. 

"If you can take fifty, five-zero, more hits you can suck that cock. Would you like that?" 

"Yes Mistress!" The pair groaned. Remus slowed his hand and watched as Virgil cried out deliciously with each hit. His face was flushed and his big brown eyes were watering.

He panted between spanks, shivering when Dee stopped to rub his hips and legs. Remus' gaze was hotter than a million suns, devouring him in such a state. He was holding back and straining to do so as Virgil squirmed and arched from the touch. 

Dee was enjoying the show, even if her hand was getting numb. Remus looked ready to pounce, Virgil's ass looked like the sweetest cherry—ripe and ready to be devoured. The pained and aroused cries escaping his lips spurred her on. 

"You took them so well, pretty boy." she cooed after the last hit in that series and rubbed his sore, bruising ass.

"Thank you, Mistress." Virgil gasped. She hummed in acknowledgement and eyed Remus, who was awaiting orders. He would get his fix once Virge caught his breath. 

"Now you can suck that nice fat cock. But I'm not done with your bratty ass. Better make him cum quickly." she purred and rubbed his swelling enlarged clit. Virgil moaned and grabbed Remus by the hips, pulling him forward to run his tongue over his cock, gently sucking at the soft skin and practically worshipping Remus' length. 

Remus' head fell back and he groaned, absolutely loving the attention. But it was far from enough. He refocused and grabbed Virge by the hair to guide his cock inside that eager mouth. 

Virgil purred and let his eyes flutter shut with that welcome weight on his tongue. He let his throat relax as Remus rocked his hips.

And then a sharp blow had Virge moaning around his cock. He kept his eyes shut and sucked as if his life depended on it. Dee kept spanking his sore ass and his body shook as his own orgasm neared. 

Virgil tapped Remus' hip twice, giving him permission to go wild with his throat. Remus snapped, gagging him and fucking without abandon. Virgil grabbed his ass for some stability as his nose kept meeting those musky dark curls. His ass was sore and still under attack and his cunt was throbbing, on the edge of release. 

"What a pretty slut!" Dee cooed, rubbing his cunt before spanking him again.

"Fuck yeah," Remus groaned, "A pretty slut with a great mouth!" 

"Cum whenever you want, Ree, kitten wants to swallow it all while I ruin his pretty thighs." she purred. Virgil moaned around Remus' cock wanting nothing more than to drink down his favorite cum. 

That was enough for Remus' stuttering hips to surge forward as his cock throbbed, releasing hot jets of cum down his throat. Unfortunately, that was enough to make Virgil cum, creaming over Dee's hand without warning. 

"Who said you were allowed to cum?" Dee questioned darkly as Remus pulled out. Virgil was ready to start sobbing. He was going to go insane if he took anymore punishment.

"Y—Yellow." he coughed. Immediately he got pulled into a sitting position on Dee's lap and hugged by the woman herself. 

"What's wrong, shadowling?" she cooed and wiped away his tears. Remus sat next to her and gently rubbed Virgil's knee. 

"I can't take any more punishment. I'm sorry for acting up. Please no more." he whined.

"Well that's understandable when you're knocked up." Remus commented. Dee sent the pair a death-glare.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm trying to get an appointment to get rid of it. I don't want to but we're saving up for your surgery and that's more important than me wanting to be a dad." Virgil admitted with tears welling in his eyes. 

"Oh darling," Dee hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "If you want to have this baby you should. I'm waiting to spite my mother when she passes and use the inheritance." 

"But what about you two? Being parents is—" 

"One of my wildest dreams." 

"And I told you I would be the second best dad in the world," Remus chimed in, "I want kids but I want you to be happy more." Virgil smiled and kissed him sweetly before kissing Dee.

"You're the best partners I could ask for." Virgil hummed softly and smirked, "but I'm not exactly done yet." 

"Remus?" Dee hummed, "Think you can take care of him? You know I don't have much drive." Virgil slid into Remus' lap and latched onto his neck.

"If you're sure you don't want to stick around."

"I'll be sure to come back for the cuddles, darling. Until then." She got up and waved before leaving the room. Once that door was closed, Virge straddled Remus' legs and licked his lips.

"Breed me, trash boy."


	10. Red (Intrurality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Impact Play**

Red. Remus had a lot of reasons to hate that color. From his own injuries in the Imagination to the strawberries Deceit liked to sneak into his oatmeal. But Patton had him seeing red. Patton made his red blood boil. Patton made his cock hard, throbbing and red.

He knew what he was doing too. The ungodly short skirt that liked to ride up that full, exposed ass mixed with those thigh-high lacy stockings that were just tight enough for those thighs to spill over. The man knew what he wanted, and all he had to do was ask. That would be too easy.

It took Patton bending over at the hip right in front of him and bouncing innocently until his hard cock escaped the confines of his lacy thong.

That’s how they ended up here, in the Duke’s special dungeon. Patton was completely naked and tied up on a table with his ass in the air and a blindfold over his eyes. There was a vibrator just under the head of his cock, waiting to be turned on.

“Hmm, baby, do you know what to do when you want me to fuck you until you can’t cum anymore?” Remus purred and reverently ran his fingers over Patton’s plump cheeks.

“Tell you, Sire. Tell you and beg on my knees and worship your thick juicy cock through your pants,” Patton gasped, already so hot to the touch.

“That’s right baby, and what did you do? You had to be a little tease!” he growled and brought his hand down on those cheeks, making them jiggle from the impact. If only his brat were a good boy, he would have been happy to play with with that butt and work Patton into a frenzy.

“Since you want to cum so much, let’s add another vibe in that tight hole,” Remus hummed and inserted a plug into him. Patton keened and whined like a good whore and he only got louder when Remus turned them both on to the middle setting.

“Those don’t go off until you take a double punishment or safe word,” he added and slapped those thighs for good measure. Patton wasn’t as big a wimp or softie as he seemed. Double punishment was something he loved to no end. 100 hits with the paddle, 100 with the flogger, 100 with the riding crop, and 50 bare-handed spankings. Excessive? Perhaps, but it was Patton’s suggestion.

“Why double, Sire?” Patton squeaked.

“Because, my slutty like toy, I’m so mad and aroused, and the only red I want to see is on your fuckable rump. Don’t make me loose count.”

 


	11. Captured (Prinxiety) (Consensual Non-Con)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: _Consensual Non-Con_ , Spiders, Monsterfucking, Oviposition mention**

Acting was Roman’s specialty. Being pushed around and treated like dirt was one of his secret kinks. It was only a matter of time before he got the scariest side to give him exactly what he needed.

It was dusk and Roman was lost in the woods, searching for a monster that had been stealing the local cats and fucking the handsome men and women who tried to retrieve their feline friends. The fiend left some craving more, and some traumatized. All of them were Roman’s creations but it still made his hair stand on end.

After a long day of searching, Roman shed his jacket, revealing his toned torso to the air. He needed to rest and get shelter for the night. He should have paid attention to his surroundings.

In a flash Roman’s mouth was covered and his arms were held behind his back.

“Well, well, well,” a deep voice purred in his ear, “A pretty little pricey so far from home.” Roman squeaked as a tongue rounded the shell of his ear and an unseen set of limbs tied his wrists together with the finest silk a spider could weave.

“And now you’re mine to play with until I can deposit my clutch, and then some,” Virgil added and used his free hand to grope Romantic cock through his trousers. There was no clutch of eggs, but that was to make Roman shiver.

“Hard already?” Virgil jeered and ran his hand down from Roman’s mouth to his throat, “Mmm, you’re gonna make a wonderful little cumdumpster.” He licked from Roman’s shoulder to his jaw, tightening his grip when the prince squirmed to escape. His moans betrayed him.

“You’re not going anywhere, baby, not until I’m done with you!” Virgil growled and used an extra set of limbs to push Roman’s pants to his knees.

“No!” Roman yelped and struggled fruitlessly. Virgil snarled and tightened his grip around Roman’s throat.

“You don’t have a choice, baby,” the spider hummed and lazily ground his crotch between the royal cheeks. Roman’s eyes went wide and he choked out a moan. There was no way Virgil was this hard already.

“This is all for you. I’ve been watching, waiting for this moment. To think I would be the one to make the prince my bitch!” he purred and bit down on his shoulder, sucking a dark mark on to the Prince’s skin. Roman kept struggling only for Virge to squeeze his cock just a little too hard and turn his head to capture his lips and invade his mouth.

Roman couldn’t help it when he ground his bare ass on Virgil’s crotch and he certainly couldn’t hold back the moan that bubbled up from his chest.

“Such a pretty voice,” Virgil mumbled against his lips, “It would be so much prettier with my cock down your throat.”

“Oh god, no! Please let me go!” Roman pleaded, only to be pushed to his knees and forced to turn around. He watched Virgil free his cock and stroke the length with a hiss.

“No. Now lick and suck your treat, I know how much good whores love tasting my cock. Use that mouth before I break your jaw.” Roman obeyed, timidly licking a stripe from the base to the tip. He lapped at the head, noting the fluid leaking out tasted sweet.

Virgil grabbed his hair and purred as Roman took as much as he could into his mouth. The “aphrodisiac” (read:basic syrup) was certainly taking effect. Roman’s eyes drooped and he bobbed his head, sucking without abandon

“That’s it, just like that. Suck on that fat throbbing cock. I have so much cum for you, whore,” Virgil hissed, “Mmm, I can’t wait to fill you and make you mine forever.” Roman couldn’t wait either


	12. Snake Witch (Moceit, m/f)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Genderbent Deceit, Femdom, _dubcon_ , knives**

He was a good guard—a master swordsman and a protector of the innocent. So he might have been in a seedy tavern and he might have caught the eye of a curiously beautiful lady in a dark hooded gown. So she might have been the accused witch he was after, with a birthmark over her left eye, a wry smirk, and long dark hair that covered her collarbones. So he might have been returning for weeks. That night he might have had one too many drinks and approached her with his mind in his tights, and she might have been responsive.

She brought him to her room, stumbling down the hall and kissing his breath away. Patton, a man with no objections to any genitalia, could hardly believe his luck. Especially when he saw the size of her bedroom and the volumes of books on the walls. He was feeling more than just lust.

Until she pinned him to the door and pressed a curved blade to his throat. The fire in her mismatched eyes burned through him and he held up his hands in surrender.

“You are a foolish man, Captain Patton,” she hissed, “Did you honestly expect that I wouldn’t notice you and the other guards trying to get me alone?”

“No, I—”

“I know my face is marred and I am not going to be chased out of my home on a witchcraft accusation. Murder is far more palatable.” She pressed the edge to his skin and he whimpered. This was doing something for him.

“I wasn’t even thinking about something like that! Please!” he begged. She lifted his tunic and tutted at the sight.

“Do you always get aroused by your victims, or am I just special?”

“You’re gorgeous and witty and deadly—very special. Please don’t kill me, I promise I won’t arrest you,” he replied and swallowed thickly. She pondered for a moment before palming his crotch.

“Make it worth my while,” she licked her lips and glared up at him, “Strip and present yourself to me, and we’ll see where it goes from there.” She was pleased with his slight nod and how willingly he pulled off his tights. Having a sharp knife to the throat truly makes people do exactly what they’re told.

 

Patton was bare and on his back. The woman who had him at her mercy only exposed her breasts and shoulders but that was more than he ever expected to see. She had made sure to overstimulate him sensually—kissing, licking, sucking, and biting everywhere except where he needed relief. He swore this woman had fangs and that she would be the death of him, even if he was a good boy for her.

“How cute!” she sneered, getting eye level with his ignored cock. She blew on it, rounding her lips to tease the poor spaced out man watching her every move. He let out a pathetic whine when her warm breath ghosted over him.

“So close from a little teasing? I could simply run my nail over this aching cock and you’d lose it,” she said and examined her nails. Patton was desperate.

“Yes Mistress, I would. Please let me cum.”

“Now why would I do that? I haven’t even let you touch me, and I fully intend to before I let you finish. But I want you to want it, not just for your relief.” She idly cupped his balls and rolled them in her hand, earning a delicious cry from Patton.

“Please let me touch you, Mistress! I want to make you feel good! I want to hear you and see you and taste you! I don’t care if I never cum I want you to be satisfied!” Patton pleaded with tears in his eyes. He was being honest, he expected to worship every inch of her and fuck her like the mysterious goddess she was, until she pulled the knife.

She smirked and stood, hiking her skirt above her hips. Patton drooled at the sight—dark hair and thighs meant to crush skulls—he let his tongue hang out of his mouth in anticipation.

She knelt on the bed and straddled his face, giving him one look at her slick pink folds before lowering herself and letting her skirt fan out around him.

“Do whatever it takes to make me cum and I’ll reward you,” she ordered before yelping when Patton dove in and pulled her closer by the thighs.

He teased her dripping cunt with the flat of his tongue, circled and flicked her clit with the tip, moaned as he drank down that sweet nectar. Her mewls and gasps were as musical and her hums and moans, and her nails dug into his skin when he dragged his teeth over her clit or fucked her with his tongue.

“You’ve done this before,” she commented and rolled her hips, “Mm, good boy, use your fingers. Your Mistress wants her cunt stretched.” Patton let go of one thigh, leaving a set of bruises, and brought two fingers to her entrance.

Should cried out and clawed into his flesh as he pumped his fingers rapidly and sucked on her clit. He added a third finger into her tight, slick walls and shivered at how she drew them in. She was so close and throbbing. He nibbled her clit gently and she convulsed, rocking her hips over him as a spectacular orgasm wracked her body. Her scream was magical.

She rolled off of him and grabbed his cock, stroking it and watching his face scrunch up and his fingers curl in the sheets. She moved faster and smiled.

“Such a good boy, making Mistress cum so hard! Come on then, you can cum for me,” she cooed. Patton let go and groaned as hot jets of cum shot out of his cock and into her face and hands. And then he blacked out.

 

Patton awoke the next morning to find all the books and the woman were gone. All That was left were his clothes and a card that read:

“Summon me for another adventure. Signed Elizabeth the Snake Witch”

Patton closed his eyes and smiled. He most certainly would.


	13. Titanic (Dukeceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: he/him non-binary (Maverique) Deceit, death mention (blame Remus), Face fucking!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“ That pretty little face deserves to get fucked ~” with Dukeceit please?_

Deceit was usually quite content lounging naked under his sunlamp. His scales shimmered in the light and his whole body was warm and pliant. Nothing could ruin his tranquility.

Until his loving duke kicked in the door wearing nothing but a thong and a green fishnet crop top. Deceit hissed at the intrusion and glared at Remus as he strutted over and fixed the door with a wave of his hand.

“I need a sketch pad, a ship, an iceberg, and an old car!” Remus cheered and drank in the sight of his datemate, every curve and dip of his form was art. Remus, being Remus, couldn’t help it if it went straight to his cock.

“Draw me like one of your French Maveriques,” Deceit hummed and fluttered his lashes. His annoyed pout never left his face, but his eyes were wide and locked on to Remus’ cock. He got so hard so fast and dammit if Deceit didn’t want a taste.

“See something you like?” Remus teased and wiggled his hips, causing that cock to escape its confines, bobbing oh so temptingly.

“Absolutely not,” Deceit retorted and licked his lips. He glanced up at Remus with a deceptively innocent gaze and a wry smirk on his lips.

“You know, you’re giving me that look that says ‘skip the drawing and fuck me in a car in the cargo bay before you die of hypothermia!’ Do you want to play Titanic?”

“Hmm,” Deceit purred and let his eyelids droop, “Say 'iceberg and you can have whichever hole you want.” His tongue darted over his lips again, pulling a grunt from Remus as his cock twitched. It was illegal to be that beautiful and alluring—it gave a duke ideas.

“That pretty little face deserves to get fucked~” Remus cooed and stroked his cock. Deceit chuckled and batted his hand aside.

“Mm, then fuck my face and paint it like one of your French whores.” Deceit didn’t give him time to respond and took him in to the hilt—never underestimate a snake’s ability to swallow large loads. He clawed at the duke’s ass and bobbed his head over his favorite treat.

Remus keened and bucked his hips, grabbing Deceit’s hair and fucked into that hot wet mouth. Deceit worked his tongue around the length, stroking it as his throat got pounded.

“Fuck, you look so pretty with a big fat cock down your throat!” Remus groaned, falling for the teasing heat and the watery doe-eyes staring up at him. Deceit moaned softly in response, sending vibrations up the length of his lover’s twitching, throbbing cock.

Remus was getting sloppy, thrusting hard and fast. His moaning and grunting only aroused Deceit further. And then he pulled out, cumming and spilling a giant creamy load all over Deceit’s face. As if he couldn’t get prettier!

“Fuck, turn around.” Remus ordered. He had other places to paint with his cum!


	14. Bad Boy (Anxceitmus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Pet Play, Impact Play**
> 
>  
> 
> _Come sit on my lap, love - with Remus! And maybe Virgil because you write those two together so nice~ But someone(s) else if you wanna shake things up :D -magpiemorality_

Remus was not a good boy, he was just so good at being a bratty little puppy! This time he humped Deceit’s leg and peed on him. When Virgil heard about it, Remus almost felt sorry. Almost.

“Come sit on my lap, love,” Virgil purred from his perch on the bed. Remus crawled over and flopped over his lap on his back, panting and whimpering with his arms curled up to his chest, barely brushing his collar.

“Oh no, roll over, Pup, you’re not getting pets or belly rub,” Virgil frowned and flipped Remus over, brushing his fingers over the tail plug in his ass and dipping them into his drenched folds.

“You were so bad today. Do you know how much trouble you caused me?” Virgil growled, his cock rubbing against Remus’ navel as he squirmed. Virgil brought a hand down on his ass and growled.

“I had to apologize for your behavior, and it wasn’t enough for Deceit. You had better be good this time.”

Remus whimpered when he heard footsteps from behind him, but he couldn’t turn to get a good look at the third party with Virgil holding his head down.

“Twenty for the humping, forty for the piss, and feel free to start over if he loses count,” Virgil said to the other person.

“Should I remove the plug?” Deceit questioned.

“No, my bad little puppy loves his toys. Use that paddle however you want.”

Remus whimpered as the flat of his favorite paddle ghosted over his ass. He braced himself for the impact and keened when it hit, hard and fast.

“One!” he yelped. The sting was so good he could cum from it. And he would. Fifty nine more hits and he would be done and Deceit would be satisfied. Virgil would make sure he got off later.

Until then, Remus had to be a good little bitch and count


	15. The King (Roceit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Cock worship**
> 
>  
> 
> _“ Come sit on my lap, love “ Deceit to Roman? Maybe with Roman slipping into dom mode due to something that happens once he sits -W_

Roman was just a pouty mess and Ethan couldn’t stand to see his husband so upset. First the poor man had a giant argument with the stage manager, then in his lecture the visiting professor took over teaching his class, and then his agent told him he had to revise and rewrite the book he was writing, again. Roman was stressed and depressed.

“Come sit on my lap, love,” Ethan cooed and sat on the couch. Roman got off the floor and perched himself on his lap. Ethan leaned in and kissed his cheek, slowly making his way to Roman’s jaw.

“Can I do anything to help, darling?” Ethan hummed against his skin, “Perhaps I could kiss every inch of skin on your body, make you feel like a prince and bring you over the edge over and over?”

“No,” Roman huffed. He was certainly enticed by the idea, but he wasn’t in the mood to submit to anyone.

“Then what can I do to help you, my prince?” Ethan hummed softly as his fingers worked on the buttons of Roman’s shirt.

“You can get on your knees and obey your King,” Roman said with a wonderful edge to his voice that had Ethan freezing instantly. That voice could make him do most anything.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he breathed as Roman stood up, shedding his shirt and pants. Ethan obeyed, staring up at him with his mouth open and his hands on the floor.

“Very good. You can start by making sure my cock is standing tall and ready. I want to be properly prepared to take you,” Roman ordered, letting his voice drop and his gaze freeze. Ethan shivered and removed his own shirt, heating up from his core.

He leaned forward, grabbing Roman’s hips and panting against the bulge in his briefs. His hot breath was stopped by his tongue, laving over the fabric desperately. Roman watched him lick and suck on his cock through the fabric, arching and moaning softly with his eyes closed.

“Thank you—ah—Thank you, my King,” Ethan said as he worshiped the length that would surely fill him, “Your cock is so good—big and throbbing—May I remove your shorts?”

“Do it and worship it like your new god,” Roman commanded, and Ethan couldn’t say no to that. He pulled the shorts down and drooled as Roman’s cock bobbed in front of him.

He looked up at Roman as he ran his tongue from base to tip and nuzzled it, licking and sucking at the shaft. Roman adored the way his husband worked his cock to full hardness without using his hands. He was happy to kiss and tease it, smearing precum all over his face with a lewd smile.

“Such a talented mouth,” Roman praised, running a hand through Ethan’s hair, “Use it on my balls and stroke my cock, my pretty little slut. I want to cover your face with my seed.”

Ethan purred against the shaft and grasped it, twisting his wrist just so when he reached the head. His lips descended, latching onto a ball and sucking on it lightly, laving his tongue over it and moaning against it.

His king’s legs were shaking and his breathing was becoming shallower. Ethan shifted and tugged on the royal jewels, ripping a rough moan from his king. He pulled off and moved his face under Roman’s cock as Roman bucked wildly and came with a cry of his name.

Ethan stared up at Roman as he came down from his high, coated in streams of hot cum and eager for more. Roman was far from finished with him, and Ethan couldn’t be happier.


	16. Wet Dreamers (Remus/Remy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Oviposition, Belly Bulge, Inflation Kink, Rough sex**
> 
>  
> 
> _Ooh, "Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you/when you fuck me" with Remus and character of your choice, either way round! ___

Remy was good at slipping in and out of the mind whenever he felt like it. Usually it was to get purple boy to pass out or to mess with dreams with Roman. But there were the rare times that he got to work with Remus, and he loved every second, even if his ass didn’t later.

Remy had never cried so much in his life! His face was pressed against a pillow and his ass was in the air. There was a pool of cum on the sheets under his cock. His body was covered in hickies and bruises and the culprit was behind him, plowing into his sweet ass with no abandon.

Remus was good at what he did, whether it was torture or spanking or filling his slut with his clutch and cum. His tentacles squirmed around him as he tried to leave marks on a perky little ass with his hip bones. Getting Remy to moan like a whore was worth the effort. Depositing his clutch would be worth it.

“Oh fuck!” Remy keened as the first egg stretched him and passed his prostate.

“That’s it, take it just like that, baby boy. Your master has more where that came from!” Remus panted as another egg passed through him. The rougher the fucking, the better.

“Mm, Sire, it’s so good!” Remy cried as three more eggs followed in quick succession. Remus let out an airy laugh and pressed his hand against the bulge forming in Remy’s belly, feeling how each egg stretched him and filled him.

“Sire, fill me! Ah—I need all your cum deep inside me!”

“Fuck! You want your belly to bulge with my cum? Make me want to blow my entire load inside instead of coating your sexy thotty body!” Remus snarled, pushing two more eggs into his pliant slut.

“Please—ooh—tell me how, Sire! So full!” Remy begged.

“Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you! How I claim your ass every time you show up to get in my pants!” Remus ordered, gripping Remy’s hips as another egg pressed into him, making Remy keen.

“Oh I love it when you fuck me! I love it when you lick and stretch me for your cock! I love tasting your cock and tentacles! I love—ah, fuck—I love it when you fuck my dirty ass with your big fat cock and fill me with your clutch! I love watching you fucking me, so deep I can see your monster cock under my skin!” Remy keened as more eggs filled him, pressing against his prostate and making his belly hang low.

“I’ll fill you, baby boy—fill you real good! Gonna be so full of my cum you’ll be able to taste it!” Remus grunted as the last egg pushed into Sleep.

“Fill me! I love being wrecked on your cock and bulging with your thick, creamy load! I love being your fuckpuppet and cumdumpster! Sire, make a mess of my ass and fuck me until you can’t handle any more!”

Remus howled, spilling into Remy and riding out his orgasm. He had a hentai worthy amount to give, and as promised, it filled Remy to the brim, stretching his belly and bringing him over the edge.

“Oh fuck!” Remy breathed when he caught his breath. His belly hung low, loaded with cum and eggs. He absolutely adored the pressure in his prostate and the sloshing deep inside.

“Ooh, gurl, I am down for round four!” Remy chuckled. Remus grinned wolfishly at him. There really was someone who was as insatiable as he was


	17. Use Me (Moxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: feminine terms used for a transman's genitals, no top surgery, dom bottom, dirty talk, patton is a bear**
> 
>  
> 
> _“I love how big your cock gets when I talk to you like this. \“ with moxiety? -W_

“You look so cute like this, dressed up to tease,” Virgil cooed as he ran his hands over Patton’s thighs. His sweet boyfriend decided to skip the pants and wear pastel purple thigh-highs, a cropped cat hoodie, and a collar. If only the little slut didn’t decide to go commando when he let Virge into his apartment. That’s how he wound up pinned to the bed.

“I wanted to surprise you, Virge,” Patton whimpered. His blood was headed south and he knew Virgil wouldn’t have to touch him to bring him to full mast.

“Consider me surprised, kitten. There’s nothing better than seeing my sexy little slut ready to tease. Then again, little might not be the right word for a hulking bear like you.” Virgil teased and took his shirt off.

“Those arms could snap me in half, you’re a living furnace, so strong and powerful, and yet you’re here on your back, giving me permission to own you. Do you have any idea how hot I get just thinking about it? Thinking about how I can mark you and torment you and claim you for my own satisfaction—having a big strong man under my control—I’m already soaked.”

“Virgil!” Patton whined and wiggled underneath him. His cock was getting fuller, redder, bigger. Virgil definitely took notice. He moved his hands from Patton’s thighs to his hairy stomach and slid them up his body, leaning over him. Patton swallowed thickly.

“Speaking of big, I love how big your cock gets when I talk to you like this. You like it when I gush about how hot you are? How much I want it, want you, to fill my dripping cunt?” Virgil purred and ran his fingers down Patton’s chest.

“Ooh, fuck yes, I love it when you talk to me like that! Please, Sir, use my cock, my whole body, I want to make you feel good!” Patton keened, feeling his cock twitch and pulse.

“I could make you cum just like this, barely touching you and telling you how I want to have you. I could be maddeningly close to you, my lips less than an inch away from that monster I want to stretch me, so close yet so far away.”

“I’ll be good for you, Sir. I’ll do whatever you want, please don’t tease me too much,” Patton begged. Virgil hummed and shucked his pants aside. Patton stared in awe at the man towering over him with slick dripping down his thighs.

“You’ll be good and let me ride you without moving, or you’ll be good and take me from behind, fucking my cunt until I can’t walk?” Virgil questioned and rolled his hips just over the head, hiding the shiver that wracked his body,

“Or maybe you’ll be good and pin me to the wall, bouncing me on that fat cock and playing with my tits. Any way is fine by me, as long as I can milk you for all your worth, kitten. I need you inside me right now.”

“Yes, Sir!” Patton gasped


	18. Untitled (Dukexiety) (genderbend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Genderbend**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“You like that, don’t you? You like it when your woman does that to you? ““ I love your hands all over my ass/chest.” with some of the fem/nb sides (also your choice) -W_

Reina was in heaven and hell, pinned to the wall as her girlfriend, Violetta kissed her breath away. A denim clad leg rubbed her exposed cunt and drove her insane. She ground against Violetta’s thigh and moaned into her mouth. Violetta purred and nibbled her lower lip, causing a rush of slick to drip into her leg.

“Mm, you like that don’t you? You like it when your woman does that to you?” Vee teased and broke the kiss with a quick lick to her girlfriend’s lip.

“Yes Master, I love it,” Reina whimpered, “I want to touch you.”

“Do you now?” Violetta hummed and stepped back, “Then strip and get on the bed. I know exactly what you can touch.” Reina watched in a trance as Violetta peeled her shirts from her body, showing off her bright green push up bra. As if those bounvy tits could be any more enticing.

“Baby, you have to strip before you get to touch, I know you want to get your mouth on these tits,” Vee cooed, snapping Reina from her trance. The whirlwind of a woman tore her skimpy black dress off faster than humanly possible before launching herself on the bed.

She held out her arms and made grabby hands while she spread her legs as wide as she could. Violetta chuckled and shimmied out of her skinny jeans, bouncing her tits just a little bit to tease.

She wasted no time pouncing on Reina and kissing her hard, delving her tongue into her mouth and tasting every last crevice. Reina whined, kissing back and rolling her hips against her girlfriend. Her hands made their way to her back, unclasping her bra to get to the treasure it contained.

Reina was quick to grope the soft flesh and roll both tits in her palms. They were so squishy and moldable. She kept squeezing them, drinking in Violetta’s purrs and moans.

“Ah—I love your hands all over my chest!” Vee gasped, breaking the kiss, “But your mouth is so much better, Dutchess. Get to it and I’ll make your pussy throb.”


	19. Any Way You Want It (Royality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Safe Wording, Little cock used to describe transmale genetals**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“You can have me any way you want me baby“ royality? -W_

The best way to get the hottest gossip in town is to go to the local seedy tavern incognito, at least that’s how it worked for Prince Roman. But as of late he’d been returning nightly to watch the late night burlesque show, hardly the kind of entertainment a prince should seek out, but he was under some spell he couldn’t break free from.

That spell was called Patton. One of the dancers who was a man goddammit, a man who flaunted the body he was born into for money. Roman could watch him for hours, growing harder and harder with every high kick and shimmy. A bouncy boy with a bubble butt and the sweetest smile.

It was no surprise that Roman was at the bar, chatting with the owner, Remy, who told him everything. What was a surprise was the sprightly young man who took the seat next to him after Patton’s act.

“Hey there, stranger,” Patton cooed, running a hand down Roman’s arm, “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Me? Why I thought it was spectacular! I must say you are quite the hypnotist!” Roman said with a smirk, “May I offer to buy you a drink?”

“I could use a little bit of apple juice,” Patton giggled sheepishly. Roman smiled at him and waved Remy over.

“Two apple juices, please.” Remy raised his eyebrows and winked at Patton. He might have mentioned that this handsome gentleman had his eye on the performer, and Patton might’ve been looking for a guy to fuck him like a man.

“So, does your girl know you’re here?” Patton questioned. Roman chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t have any interest in girls. My horse doesn’t know I’m here if that’s what you mean.”

“Hm, so you don’t have any special someone one?” Patton cooed, leaning toward him. Roman flushed and rubbed his neck.

“Well tonight I have you—in a companionship way!”

“You can have me anyway you want me, baby,” Patton purred, “No tricks or gimmicks, just a man who needs a good fuck.” Roman swallowed thickly and nodded. This was too good to be true.

“And if I want you on your back, legs spread so I can suck your little cock?”

“I’ll cry and moan and cum all over that handsome face. And then you had better return the favor. Even from this angle I can tell you have a big hard cock ready for me. I like it when my men are ready to take me right on the bar,” Patton responded, rubbing Roman through his pants, “I like it when people can see how good I’m getting fucked by a stallion of a man.”

Roman knew that the bar area was empty and the few who were left after the burlesque show were preoccupied. With very little warning, he shoved the juice glasses aside and manhandled Patton onto the bar on his back. Perhaps a little too roughly.

“Red,” Patton groaned and rubbed his head. Roman quickly conjured a pillow and an ice pack for his darling as the scene faded into his room.

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked, worrying his lip. Patton nodded and sat up.

“That hurt. Can we just cuddle and make love tonight? Save the role play for another day?”

“Cuddles, love making, rough fucking, you can have me anyway you want, baby!” Roman teased and crawled onto the bed next to his giggly boyfriend. They could have each other any way they wanted.


	20. Plushy (Intrurality)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Plushophilia, Punishment, Sounding mention, voyeurism mention**
> 
> _“Oh you naughty, naughty boy/girl/woman/man…” with Dom Remus saying it to sub Pat? -W_

Patton was a good boy! He never touched himself without his dom’s approval, and he tried to obey every order when he could. Sure he was mouthy and bratty sometimes but never bad!

Except when Remus was away in the Imagination. Patton had a lot of fun toys and sometimes he just needed to get off and let off steam. Remus didn’t have to know, it wasn’t like he was cheating, it was like taking an extra cookie without asking—totally acceptable and more morally alright.

He was alone in his room, kneeling on his bed with a large stuffed dog between his legs. Its fur was so soft and it felt like heaven on his hard cock. He rolled his hips, living for the contrasting friction and softness. It was similar to grinding on Remus’ thigh, only he didn’t have to beg to cum and he wasn’t getting spanked. Still, it was just so good.

He bit his finger and moaned softly, pressing down harder and grinding a little faster. His cock was throbbing and leaking precum onto the toy. He closed his eyes, not caring about the mess. He should have kept them open.

“Oh you naughty, naughty boy!” Remus purred and slammed the door shut. Patton’s eyes shot open and he froze like a deer in headlights. The wicked smirk on the duke’s face sent an icy shiver down his spine. Remus liked punishments, sadistic, bastardly punishments.

“Don’t stop on my account! Rut against that puppy for me, Babycakes. You look so hot desecrating such an innocent kids’ toy!” Remus ordered and unzipped his pants. Patton whimpered when his hard cock came into view.

“Go on, grind on that plushie, fuck it like you would want me to fuck you.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Patton breathed and rocked his hips again. Remus moseyed over and sat in the chair next to the bed. He stroked his length and watched Patton ruin his toy. The soft grunts and whines were enough to make Remus want to claim his brat’s ass and fuck him senseless.

“You know, I was just stopping by after my trip got cut short and I was thinking about velvet ropes, blindfolds, and sensory play. I wanted to watch you squirm from all the fabrics and fleshlights I would use on your cock, ripping orgasm after orgasm out of you before I really fucked you,” Remus mused and teased his head. Patton keened and bucked faster, pressed down harder.

“But you just had to be a bad boy and masturbate when you can have me any time, day or night. That calls for a punishment.”

“I’m sorry, Sire!” Patton whined, “I need to cum so badly! I didn’t want to pull you away from your quest!”

“Mm, but you know the rules and your safe word. Unless I hear that, you’re getting a rod in your cock and a nice vibrator shoved up your ass at the highest setting. You’ll be able to dry cum, and baby you will, during the next video. What will the others think of you, watching you unravel? Which ones would want to take you aside and fuck you?”

“Remus!” Patton moaned. The scenario was too hot—dry cumming in front of everyone, unable to get relief. Remus watching as another side pounded into his slutty ass. It was all too much.

He screamed when he came, shooting white jets of cum on the stuffed dog. He gasped for breath and looked to Remus, who was thoroughly enjoying himself. He motioned Patton over with his free hand and grinned.

“Suck me off, Babycakes. Swallow my load, and then we’ll get the rod. My adventure was cut short, for the next video.”


	21. Caution to the Wind (Prinxiety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> _“ Tell me if it’s too hard…” with hesitant dom Virgil? (hesitant until his sub riles him up owu~*) -W_

It was going to be a little awkward since it was their first time together, but Roman was quick to reassure Virgil that he was fine, but it got old after a while. Roman was a pillow princess but he was hardly a delicate flower—sometimes getting fucked roughly, manhandled, and degraded was the way to go!

“Tell me if it’s too hard…” Virgil requested, his cock nestled inside his boyfriend. Roman was in his lap, ready for some kind of action.

“I promise you I will, but right now, the only thing that’s too hard is me,” Roman said smugly, “You want to take good care of me, then fuck me like you want to tear me in half.”

“Pretty sure you already tore yourself in half,” Virgil jeered, some of the worry melting from his face, “Or am I imagining my best friend? I wouldn’t put it past me.”

“We don’t talk about him when you’re balls deep inside me,” Roman huffed and circled his hips, grinding on Virgil’s cock, “And it’s unfair to bring up someone else when all your attention should be on me.”

“You have a point.”

“I know I do! There’s a cutie with a booty impaled on your cock who wants his feral emo to go feral on him!” Roman purred and latched on to Virgil’s neck, sucking a dark hickey onto the skin.

“Ro, you need to walk tomorrow!” Virgil hissed and willed his hips to stay still. Roman broke away and glared at him.

“As your prince, I order you to fuck me senseless.”

“I don’t want to hurt you!” Virgil shot back, his gaze burning through Roman, who decided it was better to lift up and slide back down, fucking himself onto that cock as hard as he could.

“Mm, it’s not enough, please make me cry and cum on your cock, Master!” Roman pleaded. And then..

“Oh fuck! Fuck yes!” Roman shouted as Virgil snapped, holding his hips steady as he plowed into him with a snarl.

“This what you wanted Princey?” Virgil grunted, keeping his eyes locked on Roman’s aching red cock as it bobbed between them encased in latex.

“Oh God, yes!” Roman sobbed, quite literally, as the sensations overwhelmed him. He was so full, stretched and filled by a hard, throbbing cock that burned his very core. The friction and the bruises forming on his hips were exactly what he craved.

“God?” Virgil asked with a smirk, “I think I prefer Master.”

“Ah—Master, it’s so good! You feel so good!”

“That’s because you’re such a good little cock sleeve.” Virgil jeered breathily, it wasn’t even that much stimulation and he was already close. Roman did have a way with words—pleading and begging words, and the most musical cries.

“I’m gonna cum!” Roman wailed, “Please let me cum! Please let me cum, Master!”

“Cum all you want, Princey, squeeze my cock and milk it for all you’re worth,” he purred as his rhythm faltered.

Roman came with a shout, clamping down on his boyfriend and shooting jets of cum between them, filling the condom. Virgil came immediately afterwards, spilling into the latex around his cock, the tight heat sucking him in was too much.

“You okay?” Virgil asked as Roman slumped forward and rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

“That was incredible! I—I need a minute but—but don’t you dare think I’m done with you!” Roman panted, “Next I want you to take me from behind! And I don’t want any discussion of being gentle!”

“You’re such a needy thing. As long as you promise to tell me if it’s too much or safeword we’ll be fine.”

“Red, yellow, green? Like a stop light.” Roman suggested and sat up. Virgil smiled softly and nodded before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.”


	22. Good Bad Girl (Remus/Remy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Genderbend, Tentacles, Cunnilingus**
> 
> _If you're still taking those prompts; "I own this pretty little pussy/big wet cock" with Remus and Remy again because they're a ship I never knew I was thirsty for!!!-magpiemorality_

Remy was good bad girl, the kind of thot who would kick your ass and verbally tear apart your fashion sense with one sentence and a glare. But she was protective of her friends and a flexible lover. And that flexibility landed her in some interesting situations.

Reina decided that she was going to bring out her tentacles and Remy was so down. But as she was suspended in the air, tendrils teasing her perky nipples and gliding over her body sensually leaving trails, she couldn’t help but feel jealous. Reina, the feral dutchess, was watching her and fucking her own holes with the slimy tentacles.

“Gurl you had better get over here and fuck me right!” Remy whined. Reina simply smiled and snaked a tentacle behind her. Remy moaned when it filled her ass and bucked against it to go deeper.

“Who’s my eager little slut? Ah! Read-ready to be stretched and fucked until she’s crying and—and begging for more!” Reina jeered and bit her lip as she fucked into herself. She brought Remy closer so her drenched cunt was eye level and licked her lips.

“Fuck you, you know I’m the only one who can keep up with you, babes!” Remy teased and yelped as the tentacle in her ass expanded slightly. Oh the duchess was toying with her now!

“That’s right, you are! I own this pretty little pussy and I don’t need to fill it to make you cum!” Reina purred and clawed Remy’s thighs, dragging her closer to drink all the juices that gushed from that pretty pink pussy.

Remy struggled against her bonds and wailed, dying to press her duchess closer and grind on her face. Reina chuckled and sucked on her clit instead, batting it with her tongue.

“Babes!” Remy cried out the second the tentacle in her as started pounding into her. The tendrils playing with her tits tormented her nipples further. And Reina was quick to tease her folds and slip into her hole with that wicked tongue, only to slip out too soon.

“Mm, so good for me!” Reina purred when she paused to catch her breath, “Taking my tentacles like a pro—making a mess on my face!”

“Reina!” Remy whined. Her body was on fire and the coiling pressure in her core could snap in a second.

“That’s right, baby—mmph—you’re mine—my pretty little slut!” Reina paused to moan against her folds—not even the dutchess was immune to her own tentacles fucking into her, but she could pretend she wasn’t holding back an orgasm for a while longer.

“Ooh gurl I am gonna—”

“Cum for me, cum on my face, make a mess that I can taste!” Reina ordered, moving her tentacles faster, twisting harder, bringing herself closer to the edge and succumbing to the sensations.

And then they both came around the same time. Remy convulsed in the tentacle grip and squirted in Reina’s open, panting mouth. Reina couldn’t tell who was clamping down harder on the tentacles but she didn’t care, it was just so good!

“Oh fuck that was good!” Remy gasped as Reina set her down on the bed.

“See, these babies never leave anyone unsatisfied!” Reina giggled and kissed her forehead.

“Well that’s a problem, because I am not satisfied, so you either fuck this pretty little pussy like you actually own it or I am getting the strap-on and plowing your ass!” Remy huffed.

“I like both,” Reina giggled, “Let’s make it happen.”


End file.
